The Broken finds Saving
by NinjaRose90
Summary: This is the prequel/sequel to my story "Saving Me". Elena has never had it easy. Taken away from her mother at 5, being thrown around from foster home to foster home. Now she is fourteen years old and she has only one last chance to find saving.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Four Brothers! This story is the sequel to my story Saving Me, but it is really a prequel because its about Elena first coming to the Mercer house. So I really dont know what to call it, the sequel/ prequel :) I hope you like it. Please review.**

Chapter 1

"New Home"

"Hey kid, wake up." I rolled over on the bench I was laying on. There was a cop standing over me. Oh I'm in trouble, again. Not the first time a cop has found me asleep on a bench.

"You ok kid?" he asked. I shot up and put on a fake smile.

"Yes sir I'm fine. Now do you have the time?" I asked.

"It's ten thirty." damn, I'm late. I hopped off the bench and ran off. I am in so much trouble. I ran into the front door of my social workers house, who I've been living with for the past month.

"Your late." Julie was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry."

"Where have you been? Out sleeping in the streets again?"

"No, I was sleeping on a bench thank you." I said smirk.

"Don't use that smart mouth with me. Now go put your stuff in the car. We're late." My bags were already packed in my room so I put them in the car and we left. I've been living with Julie ever since I ran off from my last foster home. Julie doesn't believe me of why I ran off. She thinks I was being a brat. But I wasn't the brat. I ran off because they beat and never fed me. I only got my food by stealing it or from school. I've been in foster care since I was five. I'm fourteen now. My birth mother was fifteen when she had me and my father wasn't in the picture. When I was five I was taken away from her. She fell asleep and I happened to walk outside and almost got hit by a car. I made one mistake and I was taken away from her. I'm going to my third home. Evelyn Mercer is the woman's name. We pulled up in front of her house and Julie and I walked to the door. Evelyn Mercer answered. She was about in her fifties it seems. She seems kind enough.

"Hello Evelyn." Julie said kindly.

"Hello Julie, and you must be Elena." she smiled at me and shook my hand. I walked into the house as Julie and Ms Evelyn talked outside. Well this house looks better then what I used to live in. Soon a man in his early twenties walks out of the kitchen and stopped when he saw me. He was a good bit taller then me and he had scruffy black hair.

"So your the barbie I heard we were getting." he smirked. I glared at him. That wasn't the first time I heard that.

"Be nice Bobby." Ms Evelyn walked back in.

"I am nice. I'm just welcoming a sister." sister? That's a new one.

"Well ok, now Bobby where are the boys?"

"I'll get them." Bobby walked to the foot of the staircase.

"Yo! Get your lazy asses down here." he shouts.

"Bobby language!"

"Sorry." soon three guys came down. Two black guys and one white. The oldest black man looked to be about twenty two and the youngest seemed to be about twenty. The young white man seemed to only be about eighteen. Bobby was at least twenty four.

"Elena, that's Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack." pointed Bobby. Jeremiah was the oldest black man, Angel was the youngest, then Jack. They all smiled and said hi.

"Jack and Angel, please go get Elena's bags from the car and take them up to Jack's room." said Evelyn. They walked out.

"Well Evelyn, I guess I'll be on my way when they get the bags."

"Well it was good seeing you again Julie." smiled Evelyn. Julie then walked up to me and bent over to whisper in my ear.

"Don't screw this one up like you did your last one. You getting to old. I better not see you again." growled Julie. I could see the look Bobby had on his face. I think he could hear Julie.

"Same to you." I whispered. She walked out as Angel and Jack walked back in. I followed them up to Jack's room. It was kind of a small room, but it's bigger then what I usually get. Jack's bed was by the door and mine was on the opposite side of the room. Angel put my stuff down by my bed and left.

"Ma bought a new dresser for you." Jack pointed at the oak dresser by my bed. She bought me a dresser, and a nice one at that. I nodded and started to put my clothes away. I felt kind of bad. Jack is eighteen I'm guessing, and he's forced to share a room with me. He seemed nice enough though.

"Why are your clothes so big?" I didn't even notice Jack was watching me. The shirt I'm wearing right now I have to tie up and I'm wearing a belt with my jeans. Most of my clothes are to big. It's really hard to find clothes my size. The only clothes I own that are my size are clothes you see most preteens wearing.

"I like them big. They're comfortable that way."

"Well I get that, but your clothes look to be about my size." I just shrugged my shoulders. I finally finished putting my stuff up and slid my suitcases under my bed.

"Do you know that your social worker is kind a creepy?" I guess Jack is trying to brake the ice.

"Oh ya, she's a real delight." I laughed as I fell back on my bed. That comment made him laugh to.

"So just a word of warning. If you want a shower, take it now. Bobby and Angel are watching hockey. So go now." he laughed. I knew what he was saying. So I got the stuff needed for a shower and I ran to it. I turned on the shower and lifted my shirt up and looked in the mirror. I gently rubbed my sides. There's bruising around my ribs. I'm losing to much weight. The last foster home I was in ruined me. They never fed me, so now you can see way to much rib when you lift my shirt up. I cant even tell you how many times I broke a rib just from being pushed. A small tear streaked down my face as I got into the shower. It was so warm. I ran my fingers through my long wet blond hair. If only Julie believed me. I didn't screw up at my last home. I was through with the beating. The only way I got food was from stealing it and I couldn't always get that way either. If I did it was only candy bars or chips. I really hope this place is different. I turned off the water. Oh I really hope things will be different.


	2. The New Day

**I dont not own Four Brothers! I really hope you like the story so far. Please check out my story "Saving Me". It's pretty much Elena in later years. I wrote "Saving Me" first and got inspired to right a prequel. So I hope you like it, please review, and please check out "Saving Me"**

Chapter 2

"The New Day"

(Next day)

I woke up around ten. That was probably the latest I have ever slept before, but heck its Saturday. I should be aloud to sleep late. Jack was already up and out of the room so I quickly got dressed before he came back. I walked slowly downstairs to see who was here. Evelyn was down in the kitchen. Jack and Jerry were on the couch watching hockey. I'm guessing Bobby and Angel are still asleep since their doors are shut. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Elena, sleep well?"

"More or less." I said while looking through the cabinets.

"Help yourself to anything you like dear." I wasn't really hungry for much. But I still needed to eat something before they notice anything. I just decided to grab an apple. I sat down on the couch by Jack.

"Sleep ok?" he asked. I nodded. Soon Bobby came stumbling downstairs. He paused at me for a second.

"Girl your clothes are big on you." he laughed.

"I like them that way."

"Well it looks like you went through Jacks stuff." he smirked as he walked into the kitchen. I know my clothes are big. The hoodie I was wearing was about four sizes to big. They need to be big on me. I finished my apple and ran upstairs before anyone can get the bathroom. Angel must be still asleep. I closed the door and locked it. I stood on the bathroom scale that was in there. I held my breath as the numbers came up. 87.9 pounds, damn I'm still losing weight. I need something else. I walked back downstairs and grabbed a muffin from the kitchen and walked back upstairs. It was a huge muffin. I ate that, but it was a little to big. I tried to keep it down. I didn't need to see it again. That's my problem of why I'm still losing weight. My stomach has gotten so small that I can't keep a lot down. More I eat, more I throw up, and more I lose weight. I growled as I walked back downstairs.

"Whoa Barbie, whats with the growling?" asked Jerry. I glared at him. I really hate being called that.

"Sorry, forgot." he laughed. Ya, he knows I don't like that name.

"It's nothing." I sat back down beside Jack.

Knock knock

There was a knock at the door. Ms Evelyn went to go answer it.

"Oh Janie, please come in." A tall teen walked in. She seems to be about Jacks age. She was absolutely beautiful. Long and wavy black hair, bright blue eyes, perfect smile. She was wearing skinny jeans, leather boots and a gray jacket.

"Hey Jane." smiled Jack. She walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Jackie. Who's this?" she asked looking at me.

"This is Elena, she's living with us. Elena this is my best friend Jane." Jane smiled and extended her hand. I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you little Elena." she was very perky. Bobby walked in with Angel. They both hugged Jane and sat on the floor.

"Well, we're going to play some hockey. Jerry go get your skates. Elena maybe you and Jane can hang out, you need some girl time." he smirked. I shot him a look. Oh well, Jane seemed pretty nice. Jerry went upstairs with Jack.

"That sounds like fun. What do you say Elena?" asked Jane.

"It sounds fine."

"Cool! Let's roll." I grabbed my jacket and left in Jane's car.

"So how long have you been with the Mercer's?" asked Jane.

"Twenty four hours." I laughed.

"Oh, then you still have some warming up to do."

"How long have you known them?" I asked.

"Well, I first met Evelyn when I was three. She was my foster mom after I was taken away from my mom. I lived with her for about three years and I got adopted. She helped me find some great parents. What's your story?" she asked. I paused.

"Um, well I was taken away from my mom when I was five. I've been in and out of foster homes more then once, and this is my last shot." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." we soon pulled up in front of a two story house.

"Is this yours?" I asked.

"Ya, I want you to meet my mom and see my house." she smiled and I followed her in the front door.

"Mama!" she yells.

"In here Janie." I followed Jane into the living room. You can see that Jane was adopted since her mom has blond hair.

"Hey mom, this is Elena. She's living with the Mercers."

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you. I'm Charlotte." we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well if your hungry, help yourself to anything you want." I took her up on that offer. I was still very hungry. I grabbed a bag of chips and just started eating.

"Huh, for a girl so small you took that offer right up." laughed Jane.

"I'm sorry for my manners."

"It's alright. I've seen worse and his name is Bobby Mercer." I almost coughed up my chips when she said that. I started laughing so hard I was afraid I was about to choke.

"I just met him yesterday and I already know it's true." I laughed.

"Well you can bring the chips up to my room." I followed Jane upstairs. Her room was pretty big. Her room was a mix of punk and girly. A weird combo. We kind a just sat around just talking and listening to music.

"So your nickname is Barbie?" she asked with a smirk.

"I've been called that since I could remember, and I'm already called that around Ms Evelyn's place. I really hate that name. I need a new one."

"Well I can see how being called a plastic doll is annoying. Maybe I can come up with a new nickname for you. It's the least I could do for a sister."

"Sister?" I asked.

"Of course, The Mercer boys are like my brothers. You are my new little sister. Heck I've always wanted a little sister." she smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?" she asked.

"Being a friend." I was about to do something I haven't done in awhile. I leaned over to Jane and hugged her tightly. I think I could get along with her.

"What's that for?" she asked hugging me back.

"Again, just being a friend." Jane took me home after dinner. So about eight she took me home. She walked me in the front.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, later kid." she hugged me and left.

"Have fun?" Jack came downstairs.

"Ya, I have to say I did." I smiled.

"Well I thought you would like Jane. Now if I were you I would hurry to the bathroom and take a shower before the stampede comes." I knew what he was saying. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom and locked the door. I got undressed and stepped on the scale. 87.9 pounds. That number is going to ring in my head until I start gaining pounds. I can't screw this up. My first foster home gave me up after I was diagnosed with anxiety disorder. Anorexia will just add to the things that are wrong with me. I can't screw this up.


	3. Brake

**YA! Chapter 3 :) if any of you have read my story "Saving Me" you may recognize the last part :) I really hope you like this story so far. Next chapter will probably skip forward to Elena being 17, I'm not quite sure, still thinking. Please review!**

Chapter 3

"Brake"

"Elena, it's time to wake up." Ms Evelyn called from outside the door. I rolled over and groaned. Jack seems to be already awake. I really didn't have the want to get up. Soon though the door opened and I got thrown over someones shoulder. It was Bobby.

"Bobby you freak put me down!" Bobby kept walking downstairs and dropped me on the couch and I fell off.

"You freak! You are lucky I didn't brake a rib!" Oh I shouldn't have said that. He turned around and shot me a look.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" I stood up .

"Good, now stop messing around Barbie and get ready for the road to higher learning."

"Stop calling me Barbie!" I growled.

"Fine, go get ready you prissy pixie." I rolled my eyes at that comment and walked back upstairs. Jack was already back in our room. I moaned and fell on my bed.

"You better get ready or Bobby will kick your ass." laughed Jack.

"Oh he can just screw it." I groaned.

"You better not be sleeping!" shouts Bobby from downstairs. I growled and then got dressed. I've been here for only three days and he is already getting on my nerves. When I was ready I left with Jack. Who I found out already graduated last year. What can I think, some senior are eighteen.

"Aw, what's with the grouchy face?" asked Jack.

"Take a guess."

"Ya, I know Bobby can be an ass at times." he joked.

"At times my ass." I joked. He dropped me off and I walked to first period. I just sat at the back of the room like I do in ever class. I did find out Jane was going here so I sat with her at lunch. At least I know someone here. The day was going by brutally slow, but finally school was out. I walked down the hall to outside and someone ran by and pushed me out of the way. I hit the locker at just the right angle that a rib cracked. I let out a yelp. It's only happened once before when I broke a rib that almost punctured a lung. Now I think it's happened again.

"Shit!" I yelled. I can't move to much or I could puncture my lung. I wrapped my arms tightly around me and made my way to the car.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked in a panic. I thought for a second before I reacted. Then I took his hand and put it under my shirt and pressed it to my side. His eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"What happened?"

"I got pushed."

"Alright, I'm taking you to a hospital." Great, they're going to lift my shirt and see how thin I am. They're going to give me up. Just like all the others.

Jack helped me into the hospital and called Evelyn. They were about to take me back but I gave Jacks arm a death grip. So he came back with me. The doctor lifted up my shirt and I thought Jack was going to be sick.

"What in the world?" Jack yelled. The doctor popped my rib back into place and I screamed.

"Now we are going to wait for your mother before we discuss your anorexia." The doctor walked out. It was very silent.

"Why didn't you tell me? " Jack asked gently.

"My first foster home gave me back after I was diagnosed with anxiety. So you really can't blame me ."

"Did you really think we were going to give you up?" he asked. I covered my eyes and tried not to cry. Jack took both of my hands away from my eyes.

"We are not going to give you up. Your my baby sister and I'm not going to let them take you from me."

"Sister?"

"Yes, you are my sister." He gently wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug. We waited patiently for Evelyn. Sadly Bobby came with her

"So whats the treatment doctor?" asked Evelyn.

"Well, luckily the anorexia isn't as bad as it could be because of her height. She is still under weight though. By a good twenty pounds. A simple thing to do is feed her small portions of food and start giving her more and more as the time progresses and she should gain the weight she needs."

"Thank you doctor." Evelyn left in Bobby's car and I went home with Jack. When we got home I went upstairs to Evelyns room. She was on her bed reading. I just stood there silently.

"Oh come in dear." she finally spoke up. I walked in and sat at the foot of her bed.

"So your not ashamed of me?"

"Now why would I be ashamed?" she asked putting her book down.

"Because I'm broken."

"Oh sweetheart, your not broken. Do you honestly think the boys were perfect angels when they came here? Everyone can be saved, just takes time."

"Thanks." I smiled and just walked out silently.

(two weeks later)

"Elena, time for school." said Evelyn from outside of my room. I rolled over and saw Jack must have gotten up already. I groaned for a second.

"Eh, no". There was a long moment of silence. Finally my door opened and someone tossed me over their shoulder and took me downstairs. My guess it was Bobby. We got downstairs and he dropped me on the couch.

"Really Bobby? Isn't this getting old?" I groaned at him.

"Yes and no, it'll never get old for me, now move it you little pixie, to the road of higher learning". I think Pixie has become the new nickname. It's finally stuck I think.

"Ahhh bite me" I groaned.

"Ohhhh don't tempt me brat." Bobby gave me a cruel scowl so I knew he was probably going to throw me out the door. And it's snowing.

"Fine, geez." I wondered back upstairs to go get dressed.

"You better not go back to sleep or you'll be sorry!" yelled Bobby. I've only been here two weeks and he is still getting on my nerves . Jack was back in our room. I walked in a flopped on the bed.

"Well it sounds like Bobby got you up." laughed Jack.

"Eh screw it." I moaned into my pillow.

"You better get dressed or Bobby will have your ass." laughed Jack. So I got up and got dressed. I threatened Jack if he dared to look. I didn't bother to try and take a shower because I think Angel is already in there and I wouldn't have the time. I finally stumbled down stairs into the kitchen where Evelyn was.

"Sleep well dear?"

"Eh you could say that, until that one woke me up." I pointed at Bobby who was watching hockey in the living room.

"Haha I'm sorry, I told him to get you up."

"You have got to be kidding me. He dropped me you know."

"On the couch you little pixie. But I think you were dropped on your head as a baby." yelled Bobby from the living room.

"Screw you." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" asked Bobby sternly.

"Oh nothing." I smirked.

"Alright you two that will be enough of that. Elena go get Jack to drive you to school. I have some work to do today. Bobby may I speak with you for a moment?" said Evelyn.

"Sure Ma." Bobby walked in as I walked upstairs. It looked like Angel was already out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for taking so long Angel!" I yelled.

"Shut up ya pixie!" snapped Angel from his room. I broke down laughing as I went into mine.

"Hey Jackie, Evelyn said you had to take me to school." He groaned then he got up and took me to school. I hate high school. It's so hard. Being a freshman doesn't make things any easier. The only person here who is remotely nice to me is this girl Jane, but she's a senior. I was getting bullied one day and she stood up for me. We say hi to each other when we see each other but we really don't know each other . Finally it was three forty-five and Jack came to pick me up.

"Have a nice day?" he asked.

"Its high school, but I guess it could be worse." I said. We got home, it was just me and Jack until about six. Then everyone else got home. We had dinner and all five of us were watching hockey. Evelyn still wasn't home yet. Then at seven Evelyn finally got home.

"Hey Ma, where have you been?" asked Jerry. Bobby smiled at Evelyn, I guess he knew where she was.

"Well, I was at the adoption agency." said Evelyn. That caught my attention. I looked up at her and she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Officially, the fifth Mercer has been added to the family. Miss Elena Marie Mercer." Evelyn smiled at me and the boys were overjoyed. My mouth just dropped. I couldn't speak. I stood up as tears began to form in my eyes. For the first time something good happened to me. I had a family. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her and cried.

"Thank you so much." I could hardly choke the words out I was so happy. All the boys stood up and all hugged me.

"Welcome to the family Elena" said Bobby.

"Thank you, and call me Pixie ."


	4. Beginning of the Spiral

**I do not own Four Brothers! But I do own Pixie(Elena), Jane, and Cain. If you have read my "Saving Me" story, this is when she starts her drinking. I really hope you like the story so far. Please review and tell me if you like it :D**

Chapter 4

"Beginning of the Spiral"

(Three years later)

"Mercer!" I cracked my eyes and noticed that I have fallen asleep in class, again. My teacher stood over me with a glare on his face. I sat up and whipped the drool off my face.

"Get some sleep Mercer. This is the third time this has happened this week." he growled and walked back to the board. Ya, three times this week in his class, but all together this week it would probably be twelve. It takes me hours now a days to get to sleep.

The bell finally rang for lunch. We get an hour. My boyfriend Cain was picking me up. He's twenty years old. He waited outside in the car and I got in.

"There's my pretty girl ." he kissed my cheek. I just sat there and rubbed my eyes.

"What's your problem?"

"I fell asleep again."

"Of course, Senior year is stressing you out babe. You need to relax." he pulled out a bottle of vodka from underneath his seat and drove off.

"Really? You know I still have three classes left in the day."

"Now now, no need to bite my head off. Just don't drink all of it and your fine." I rolled my eyes and took a sip. We parked in an alley way about four blocks away and we sat on the roof of his car. I kept drinking from the bottle. Not really caring how drunk I may get.

"Well as you said babe. You have three classes left." he laughed as he took the bottle.

"Ah, I don't want to go back." I groaned.

"You don't have to." he smiled and started to kiss my neck.

"Ya I do." I pushed him back.

"No you don't. It's not going to kill you to miss the rest of one day. Your mothers not going to kill you."

"One of my brothers will."

"Oh don't pull that card. The last brother moved out last year."

"That doesn't mean shit. Jack still lives with us because he hasn't bought a place in New York yet. He's not officially out of the house for at least another month or so. He's coming back the next week anyway. But knowing Bobby, he may come back just to kill me in my sleep." I moaned as I took another sip from the bottle.

"You are almost eighteen Pix. Stop bowing to your brothers."

"I don't bow to them."

"Ya you do. Your always afraid of what they're going to do to you, especially Bobby. Grow up."

"Screw you man." I growled and took another sip.

"Oh please do." I hit him for that comment. I took another sip and laid back down. He laid down beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Come on Pixie. Live a little and lets not go back to school. You need a break, and doing so we can finish this bottle." he smiled and kissed my cheek. I took another sip.

"Alright." I rolled over on top of him and made out with him. So I miss three classes. I need a break and what's the worse mom can do to me. We were probably in that alley making out for about an hour and then we went back to his place. I ended up finishing a whole bottle of vodka. I am so in trouble when I get home. He even cracked open another bottle.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" I asked.

"Maybe." he gave me a devilish smile and we began to to body shots for another hour. After that my mind was starting to wonder to very high places. I liked this feeling. Cain took me back to his room and we started to kiss on his bed. Slowly he started to strip me out of my clothes but I swatted him back. He kept pushing himself at me. So I hauled out and kicked him his lower area. He fell back and yelled.

"What was that for?" he shouted.

"I am not sleeping with you. Not like this." I growled and walked out the door. It probably wasn't the best idea to be a young woman and walk home alone in Detroit, but at the moment I didn't care. I was drunk to. My steps were wobbly. Oh I am in so much trouble and it's a good long walk home. But instead of going home I went to Jane's house. I knocked on the door and thankfully she answered.

"Holy shit you look terrible." she leaned in and took a sniff. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes, and now I don't really want to go home. Can I stay the night?" I asked. She nodded and I walked in.

"But please, go take a shower." Jane begged. I sighed and walked to her shower. I turned it on and just sat there for awhile before I actually started to wash. That warm water felt so good on my skin. Jane walked in and left some clothes on the counter. I finished showering and got dressed. She was down in the kitchen making popcorn. I'm guessing by the TV is that she was watching a movie and I disturbed her.

"So are you going to tell me why you are drunk or am I going to have to get it out of you?" she asked. Not even looking at me.

"I just had a rough day. That's all." I said quietly. She just smirked.

"Ha, I remember senior year. Yes it was hard, very hard. I just never thought you would go and drink. You know drinking and anxiety don't go well together." She walked back to the couch. I joined her but sat on the far end. It was very silent, even with the movie. Suddenly my phone started to ring. Damn, it was mom.

"Hi ma." I said shyly.

"Oh Pixie. Thank goodness your alright. I got a call from the school and they said that you never came back after lunch and you didn't come home."

"It's alright ma. Yes I skipped the rest of school. I just had a hard day and I needed a break. I'm with Jane right now." I tried my best not to slur my words. I've never been drunk so it's very hard to talk strait.

"Well alright. As long as your safe. Even though I don't approve of skipping. As long as you weren't with that Cain fellow." oh crap.

"I'm fine ma. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow dear." I hung up and sighed.

"Smooth." laughed Jane.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Sorry, just saying." she laughed. All of the sudden I felt sick to my stomach and I ran to the bathroom. I started to puke and Jane walked in. She brushed my hair back and put it into a pony tail.

"Oh ya, this is going to be a long night."

"Very." I rolled over and puked again.


	5. Falling Down

**I do not own Four Brothers! I really hope you like the story so far :) Please review.**

Chapter 5

"Falling Down"

"Get up!" Jane pushed me off the couch and I landed flat on my face. She didn't even stop walking. Just pushed me off and kept walking for the kitchen. I didn't even make an attempt to get up right away. Jane came back and nudged me with her foot.

"Get up!" she snapped.

"Leave me alone!" I growled. My head feels like it's about to split open. Jane nudged me again.

"Get up!"

"No! I feel like shit!" I growled.

"It's called a hangover. It's fun right? Now get your ass up!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"I already told you I feel like shit and I am not going to school!"

"Your fault, not mine!" she shouted. My head felt like it was about to crack. All this yelling is brutal. She pulled me into the bathroom and pushed me into the shower and turned it on.

"Ya, your not going to school. I'll call your mom and tell her your sick." she walked out. I decided not to get out because this was relaxing. Jane came back.

"You owe me." she pulled me out of the shower.

"Your a true friend."

"And don't you forget it." she gave me some dry clothes.

"I have to get to work. Don't be stupid." she said sternly.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically.

"Your lucky I covered with you and your mother. I wouldn't be able to do that if say Bobby was home."

"Ya, if he ever came home." he never was one to stick around somewhere for long.

"Good point. Well, behave." she grabbed her keys and left. I got dressed into the dry clothes. They're a little long on me because Jane is a good bit taller. I barely come up to her shoulder. I hunted her house for some pain killers. I haven't taken my anxiety pills in two days and I'm starting to be able to feel the back lash. I finally found some Advil. As I took the Advil, my phone vibrated. Cain sent me a text.

"Can we talk?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry babe and I want to make it up to you. Come to a fight club with me. That used to always put you in a good mood and you might be able to get a fight to. Let some steam out."

"Whatever, I'll meet you there." I texted and left. I used to love watching fights. Usually I can find a good underground fight club if I check warehouses. That's usually where you find them. The fight club I'm supposed to meet Cain at is an underground fight club in a warehouse downtown.

It was very packed at the moment. Even as early as it was. Not even ten in the morning. Usually by ten at night it's hard to get into the front door. I walked in and I would say there was about fifty or more people here. There was a large cage in the middle and two men in about their twenties were fighting. Cain was by the cage apparently laughing. I walked over to him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I wasn't sure that you would show."

"I like a good fight now and again."

"And you skipped school, nice." he smiled.

"I'm hung over, Jane called my mom and said I was sick."

"Huh, Jane is smarter then I thought."

"She is smart and a good friend. I'm shocked she let me stay with her while I was drunk."

"Well, good. Where is she now?" he asked.

"Work"

"Then she won't expect you home for awhile." he popped out another bottle of vodka. I swallowed strongly when I saw that.

"Don't tell me that you didn't like the feeling." he smiled. He got out some shot glasses and poured me one. I couldn't help but take one. I have to prove my self and he's right. Jane won't be home until late so what she doesn't know won't hurt me. Soon it went from shots to me drinking most of the bottle. I love this feeling. I feel invincible. Like I can walk on clouds. So for the fun of it a challenged a guy in his late twenties that was there to a fight. We stepped into the ring. I felt like I could fly. I ducked under him and elbowed him in the neck and pulled him to the ground. Being little doesn't mean I'm weak. I walked out of the ring giggling.

"That was fun." I giggled. Cain wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun."

"Ya, I want to have this much fun all the time. I never want to go back to school. It's way to stressful."

"Well then don't go back. You don't need it. You only have five more months left. What more can they teach you that you don't already know?"

"Who knows and who cares. It's to stressful." I started to walk outside and I tripped and fell flat on my face. I just rolled over and started laughing and crying at the same time. I got back up and started walking. Cain ran after me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to school and telling them I am through." I started to cry. Cain stopped following me but I kept going. It was a good mile or so to the school, but I kept going. I finally got to the school and walking into the principals office.

"May I help you?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"My name is Elena Mercer and I quit"

"Pardon?"

"I'm dropping out. I don't know how this process works or anything, but I quit." I turned around and walked out. I'm going to be eighteen in a month and being a senior I don't have to be forced to come, but hey I live in Detroit. They don't do a lot of things here. I started to walk to Cain's house. He answered the door.

"I did it. No more school."

"That's my girl." he kissed me. I started to walk off.

"Whoa, aren't you going to stay?" he asked.

"No, I'm going home. I have to face the music sooner or later." I kissed him and walked home. Sadly mom was home already and she looked mad. Well it's been about thirty minutes since I went to the school. They sure work fast.

"You dropped out?" she asked calmly. I nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore so I dropped out. End of story." I walked passed her and she followed me into the kitchen and turned me around.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"The same thing that has always been wrong." I smiled and went upstairs and slammed the door. My pills were on the bed side table. I sat on my bed just staring at them for the longest time. Then I just grabbed them and walked into the bathroom and poured them all down the toilet and flushed them. I threw the bottle away and went back to my room. I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling and began to cry. I turned over on my stomach and cried into my pillow. What have I just done?


	6. Deep End

**I do not own Four Brothers! I hope you like my story so far. The next chapter will probably skip forward another 3 years to Pixie being twenty. I really hope you like the story and PLEASE REVIEW! and read "Saving me " :D**

Chapter 6

"Deep End"

I can't believe I just did that. I'll be paying for that later. I just sat there on the bathroom floor. I felt almost lifeless. Not much of a want to move or do anything at all. Knock knock, I didn't answer the door.

"Pixie, it's Jack." What's he doing home so early? He knocked again. "Come on Pixie. It's just me. Please open the door." he pleaded. I crawled to the door and unlocked it, then crawled back to my corner. He walked in and shut the door. He just stood there silently for a moment then slid down the wall to the floor. He just sat there for the longest time. This is usually how he gets me to talk. Bobby would normally be the one to hold me down and yell.

"So you dropped out?" he asked calmly. I just nodded.

"Why?" I just shrugged.

"That's not a answer." He's still very calm.

"Now your starting to sound like Bobby." I mumbled.

"Oh look, she speaks." he jokes. I rolled my eyes. Next thing I know he stood up and grabbed my face. He looked deep into my eyes.

"How high are you?" he asked. I smacked his hands away.

"I'll take that as very. What are you high on?" he asked.

"Vodka." I mumbled. He smacked me in the back of the head.

"Good taste and bad timing."

"Your turning into Bobby!" I shouted.

"One hit in the back of the head doesn't make me Bobby!" he shouted.

"Well your yelling like him now!"

"Calm down!" he shouted. I started to shake and hyperventilate. Jack took my shoulders and sat me back down.

"Relax sweetheart, please relax and breathe." he said softly. I started to relax.

"Good girl." I started to cry.

"I'm crazy." I cried.

"No baby, your not crazy." he said gently.

"I am crazy because I flushed my pills." I cried.

"You flushed them?" he started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I tried not to crack a smile.

"Ya, it really is." he laughed.

"Screw you man." I laughed.

"I'd rather not. At least your laughing."

"Ya, but I'm not going back to school."

"I'm not going to make you go back no matter how much I think you should. Bobby may, but I won't"

"Please, Bobby left two years ago and no one knows where he is. Ergo, no one knows when or if he's coming back."

"Good point." he laughed. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Thanks for coming home."

"Anytime kid." he smiled. Knock knock. Mom walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Bobby is on the phone." she almost looked like she was about to laugh. Oh why did she do this to me?

"Damn." I whispered and took the phone. "Hello"

"Are you nuts!" he shouted. I just rolled my eyes. Thankfully he couldn't see that or he would have knocked me out.

"Possibly."

"No need for the smart ass. Why would you be so stupid?" he asked.

" Well I learned from the best and it was just a moment of weakness."

"Bull shit, was Cain involved in this?" he asked sternly. How does he know about Cain?

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I swear if you are with him I will kick both of your asses!" he growled.

"Temper Bobby please. No need to yell at me from where ever your hiding." I joked.

"Oh don't go there."

"Go where? You left two years ago without a word of where you were going. All we ever got was a phone call or two. You have no room to talk my friend." I was still calm

"Pixie this is not about me!" he snapped.

"Tell me Bobby, why do you care so much whether I got to high school or not. Oh sorry no time." I laughed and hung up on him. Last thing I heard was don't hang up the damn phone.

"Ouch your cold." said Jack.

"Sorry, I'm a little drunk and I haven't taken my anxiety pills in two days. Don't worry, I'll be paying for that phone call later."

"Your with Cain aren't you?" asked Jack.

"Ya."

"Ouch, he's possibly the one who is making you ruin your life."

"Ya, I know." Jack came closer to me and made me look at him.

"It's time to end it with him Pix." he said softly and walked out. I know he's right. I sighed and went to go get my phone. I called Cain instead of texting.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey baby, I was wondering when I would get your call." I could almost feel him creepy smiled from behind the phone.

"Ya, about that. Cain I am done with you."

"What was that? You didn't just break up with me."

"In fact I did. I am done with you."

"You little bitch. You don't know who your dealing with."

"And you don't know who your dealing with. Remember Bobby Mercer? The one who beat the shit out of you last year."

"Ha, your a smart one. Fine, I can find better bitches then you." he laughed.

"I bet you can." I laughed and hung up. That actually felt pretty good. I walked into my room and laid on Jacks bed with him.

"Did you end it?" he asked.

"Ya."

"Good, now go and talk to Ma. You gave her a bit of a scare earlier."

"I know." I got up and went downstairs into the kitchen. Mom was washing dishes.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Of course dear." I started to put dishes away. I was trying to come up with something to say.

"Mom I'm sorry."

"It's alright dear."

"No it's not, I shouldn't have acted that way and I'm sorry."

"Well it did catch me off guard a bit. Especially you dropping out." she turned around and met my eyes.

"I know, but school was becoming to much."

"Oh dear you know I love you and I won't make you go back. If you feel like you need to go back you can."

"Thanks Ma."

"Of course dear" I hugged her tightly.

"So you argued with Bobby on the phone."

"Yes." I laughed.

"Good grief, you two have been down each others throats since the first day you set foot in this house." she laughed.

"Oh well, can't be helped." Mine and Bobby's relationship is literally a love hate relationship. We are always down each others throat ready to kill each other, but he is still my brother.


	7. Drowning

**I do not own Four Brothers! I think this is my longest chapter in this story so I feel pretty good right now :D Alright, if you've seen the movie Four Brothers, the next chapter will be the funeral scene. I really hope you like the story so far. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

Chapter 7

"Drowning"

( 3 yrs later)

It's been three years. Three years since I dropped out of school and I never went back. Three years since I broke up with Cain and I never went back. Three years since my first sip of alcohol and I can't really say I ever stopped. I just haven't gotten drunk. One year since I moved into my own place and one years since I stopped fighting.

I moved into my own place about a year ago to start over. It's a small one bedroom apartment. Rent is only two hundred and seventy dollars a month. So sadly I did have to get a job. I work at a club a few miles away. Not the best place to work but the pay is good and I get great tips. I haven't told anyone in my family that I work here. At least Jane works her so I'm never lonely. And let's just say when you work at a club, you see some very strange people.

"How much did you get?" asked Jane as I came back from one of my tables.

"Twenty dollar tip. They would have given me fifty but I refused to let them touch me."

"Smart girl, you can't be weak in this business or they will walk all over you."

"Exactly." I went to go get the tip from my last table and I would be done for the night. The man sitting there scared me a bit because his head was always down.

"Are you done here sir?" I asked.

"Yes I am." he lifted his head. I jumped back as if I had been shot. It was Cain.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Just visiting an old friend." he smiled. I really thought I would never have to see that creepy smile again.

"We were never friends."

"That's not what you said three years ago when you were trying to get something from me." he smiled.

"Get out." I growled. He stood up and leaned close to me.

"Make me." he pulled my shirt out and dropped something down it and left. I looked down my shirt and saw that he had dropped a hundred dollars down it. I put the money in my pocket and went to the front.

"You ok?" asked Jane.

"Sure."

"Your lying." she laughed.

"Ok, I'm nervous. Cain was just here and he gave me a hundred bucks."

"Well you know that means he wants something. Are you ok?"

"I'm not really sure." I shrugged and went out to my car. Why would Cain be back? It's been three years. I thought I was finally free. I was in deep thought the whole way home. I didn't even have the thought that I may wreck. I finally pulled up at my apartment building. I walked into the front door and threw my keys and jacket down. I felt like I was about to lose it, again. It was about nine at night. A little early for me to go to sleep, but I'll make an exception. All of the sudden I got a knock at the door.

"Damn, I thought I was home free." I sighed and went to answer the door. I barely opened the door and someone had pushed themselves into my house. It was Cain. He held me against the wall and held a gun to my head so I wouldn't scream.

"Don't talk, just listen. I missed you baby girl. If you haven't heard, I broke up with my girlfriend Bianca. She just wasn't doing it for me. She was to predictable. You on the other hand was always a wild ride and her beauty was nothing compared to yours. So, if you haven't caught on yet. I want you back." he took his hand off my mouth and I spit in his face. He then hit me with his gun and I fell to the floor.

"Your going to regret saying no to me." he pulled me off the floor. "I better not here of you calling the police either." he then let me fall back to the floor. I laid there crying. I can't do this. I thought I was finally safe. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I have a secret stash of vodka. Pretty big bottles of it to. I can't do this anymore. I popped the first bottle open and started to drink away. Then I started on the next bottle, then the next. Soon I was so out of it I was on the floor. I held in my right hand a necklace in the shape of an angel. My biological mother gave it to me. I just kept staring at it as I kept drinking.

(Flashback)

15 years ago.

"Mommy I'm scared." I cried. My mother knelt down to my height and kissed my head. I held tightly to her wavy blond hair. I could hear her crying

"I know you are baby. Mommy is scared to. Please forgive me, this was the biggest mistake of my life." tears were flowing down from her crystal blue eyes. I knock came to the glass window behind us. A man in black was motioning us to speed it up. My mother held me tightly. She pulled back and unhooked a long silver chain with an angel charm on it from around her neck. She handed it to me.

"Please don't forget me." she cried and kissed my head.

"I won't." I cried. She stood up and walked out the door and a woman in a black suit walked in and knelt down beside me.

"It'll be ok sweetheart." That is when I turned and looked her in the eyes

"No it won't. She did nothing wrong. It's my fault so you shouldn't be hurting her." I gripped the necklace tightly.

(End Flashback)

I can't believe I still remembered that. It felt so long ago. I was five years old when I was taken from her. My mother was only twenty. She had a long day of work and she fell asleep on the couch and she left the front door open and I walked out. I just started to roam around outside and I guess someone saw and called it in. It was all my fault. She was a good mother. It was all my fault. I finished off my third bottle and started on the forth. All my fault. I can't do anything right.

(Jane POV)

I was getting a little worried about Pixie. Cain seemed to have really scared her. She seemed a little off when she left work so I'm going to her place to check on her. I went up to her apartment. She gave me her key so I just let myself in. When I opened the door I jumped back when I saw what I saw. Pixie was laying unconscious on the floor with bottles of vodka all around her. I ran in and started to shake her shoulders.

"Pixie please wake up." I started to cry. I thought she stopped. I quickly called 911. I also called Ms Evelyn and Pixie's brother Jeremiah. The ambulance came almost ten minutes later. I rode with them to the hospital. I waited in the waiting room for Ms Evelyn and Jeremiah. They came about thirty minutes after I showed up.

"What happened?" asked Ms Evelyn in a panic. I tried to contain myself but I was crying to much. Jeremiah put both of his hands on my shoulders and shook me.

"Jane, what happened?"

"She over dosed on alcohol." I cried. Ms Evelyn collapsed on one of the chairs and started crying. Jeremiah sat by her to calm her. I sat on the other side of her. We waited for three hours for a doctor to finally tell us if she was ok. One finally came and said she was stable. He said if she had drank even an ounce more she would have died. We went into her room and watched her as she slept. After this she is going to have some hell with withdrawal. Jerry did leave after a few hours to be with his family, but I stayed with Ms Evelyn.

(Pixie POV)

I started to open my eyes slowly. The light felt like it was burning my eyes. I feel like shit. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room. Wait, I thought I would have been dead after last night.

"Your ok." I looked over and Jane sat at the foot of my bed. My mother was also there.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" asked mom. I shook my head and tried not to cry.

"Pixie why did you do that? Did Cain say something to you at the club?" asked Jane. I shook my head.

"He followed me to my house and he brought a gun." I cried.

"Oh baby."

"I'm so scared." I cried.

"Then move out and move in with me for the time being. You will need help with withdrawal. It'll be ok Pixie." Jane said softly. I didn't even think of withdrawal.

"She's right sweetheart, you've always been a tough one . Don't let this control you." said mom. I smiled.

"Thanks mama." I hugged her. I ended up being in the hospital for three days and I went home with Jane. I moved all of my stuff into storage until I find another place. The doctors were right to. The first month without alcohol was hell. I was irritable, twitchy, cold sweats, couldn't really sleep at night. Oh ya, it was hell alright. I haven't gone back to work yet though. I needed rehab break.

( five months later.)

Jane was off at work and I was at home just doing chores. I'm been doing better since I first came off alcohol. One thing though is I'm tired all the time. But I've gotten used to that to.

Ring ring ring. I ran into my room and picked up my cell.

"Hello."

"Pixie." I knew that voice. It was Jerry and he sounded like he was crying.

"Jerry what's wrong?"

"It's mom." My heart started to sink a little.

"Jerry, what is wrong?"

"She."

"What?"

"She got shot" my heart had just dropped along with my phone. I picked the phone back up and just hung up. No, she is not dead. I started to dial moms number. No answer so I tried again. Still no answer. Tears started to form in my eyes and flow down my cheek. No, it can't be. I put the phone down and started to pace. No, I don't need to drink, stop thinking about it. I wanted something so bad right now. But mom wouldn't like that. I curled up on my bed and started crying. It can't be.


	8. Death is such sweet Sorrow

**I do not own Four Brothers. Now it is starting to get into movie scenes a bit. So again, I do not own Four Brothers. I only own Pixie and Jane! I hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

"Death is such sweet Sorrow"

It is now the day of the funeral. This, I am not looking forward to. I decided to go shopping for a black dress to wear. I never was much of a dress or skirt wearer, but I know mom would like that. I put my hair up and put a black headband on. My make up consisted of dark lipstick, and dark purple eye shadow. I put on my favorite pair of black leather boots and my lacy tights, no madder how cold it is outside. My dress went just below my knees. It was spaghetti strapped so I took my black leather jacket with me. I am not looking forward to this at all.

I went out to my car and drove to the funeral. I told Jane I wanted to go alone so she will be coming later. It was starting to snow a little bit. Boy this is depressing weather. I drove out to the graveyard where it was to be held at. Then afterward we would go over to Jerry's house. I parked the car and took a deep breath before I finally got out. I wasn't in the mood to be in the middle of it all so I stood off to the side. I did see Jerry and Camille. I also saw Jack. Still didn't see Angel, but I did have to do I double take because I thought I was dreaming when I saw Bobby. He did look over and he met my eyes. He smiled softly at me. I haven't seen a smile like that from him since I first came into the Mercer house. I did try my best to hold back my tears. I thought I would bite through my lip a few times. Jack did get up to speak. That did break my heart in half but I still tried not to cry.

The funeral ended and I got into my car and drove to Jerry's house. I almost didn't even want to go, but I made myself. I haven't seen Bobby in almost six years. Haven't seen Jack in five months. Angel I haven't seen in four years, but he still isn't here. I pulled up down the street from Jerry's house and I got out and walked. I did see Jack standing in the middle of the street lighting a cigarette. I walked up beside him.

"Hi." I said almost child like. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey."

(meanwhile with Bobby and Jerry.)

"How is she?" Bobby asked.

"Well if you were here maybe you would know." Jerry said sternly. Bobby sighed and walked outside.

(back with Pixie and Jack.)

Jack and I just stood there silently. Bobby came over and wrapped an arm around both of us.

"You two ok?" he asked. We both just nodded.

"Good, because you know I love you two." We went into Jerry's backyard and we found his kids. Daniela and Amelia. They are really sweet kids. I've babysat them a few times.

"Your a police man." Amelia said. Bobby, Jack and myself stood up as two detectives came forward.

"That's right and all of you are under arrest, so nobody move." said Green. The girls ran off and I tried not to burst out laughing.

"What about me Green? You gonna arrest me to?" asked Bobby.

"It depends, you straight?" asked Green.

"Straightish." Bobby smiled. Knowing him he was as straight as a damn circle.

"I know it Bobby." Green hugged him.

"Thanks for coming Green. Ma would have been happy you made it." said Bobby.

"Shit, your mother would have been happy that you made it back for her funeral."

"I didn't come back for no funeral." Bobby replied.

"Thanks, but we have it under control." replied Fowler. I happen to snicker at that remark. Fowler shot me a look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." I just smiled. Fowler just glared at me.

"Oh she's right. Detroit's finest cleaned things up." replied Bobby.

"Calm down Bobby. We got these guys. Some kids across the streets witnessed two gang bangers going in."

"Forgot that Green. I used to make a good living around here because cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint."

"Or the underground fight clubs." I muttered. Jack cracked a smile at that. I went with Jack back into Jerry's house and we hung out in there. Then we were going to leave for Mom's house. I honestly didn't want to go, but Bobby made me. Same old Bobby, I swear. We pulled up to the house and I got out of my car.

"So shit Bobby, what have you been up to?" asked Jack.

"I'm a freaking college professor Jack. What do you think I've been up to?" I just rolled my eyes as we walked in.

"Ya'll ain't right for leaving me out in the cold like this." It was Angel. I jumped about twenty feet.

"Hey little brother! You asshole!" Bobby was always good with words."You should be ashamed."

"I missed my plane." they both hugged tightly.

"You missed our mothers funeral to, jar head." Jack stepped in and hugged Angel.

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" asked Jack.

"Man shut up Jackie poo." he laughed. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey Pixie bear." he smiled and we hugged.

"It's been awhile."

"Four years, sorry about that baby."

"Can't be helped." I smiled. We walked into the house. It looks exactly the same.

"Pixie, you and Jack can take ya'lls old room. Angel, you can take ours and I'll sleep in moms." Jack and I went up to our old room. It looks exactly the same. Jack sat on his bed and started to play his guitar and I laid back on mine. I turned to face the wall and tried not to cry. Mercer's don't cry.

"You two been crying in here?" I could hear Bobby walk in.

"Leave it alone man." groaned Jack.

"How is she?" I could hear Bobby whispering.

"I don't know man. It's been five months and it's not like she talks about it."

"I'm not dead you two. I can still hear you." I rolled over. " And for your information, I'm fine. You would have known more if you were actually around." I shot my look more to Bobby then anyone.

"Oh Pixie." I just stood up and walked downstairs. Bobby followed.

"Leave it Bobby." I said while getting a coke.

"Pixie I am sorry I wasn't around."

"It is to late for that Bobby. You don't know what I went through. Because you were never there!" I shouted. His eyes grew. Bobby and I have always been down each others throats. But never this bad.

"Pixie baby, please." he said calming. I thought by now he would be screaming.

"It's ok Bobby." I smiled and went back upstairs and laid on my bed.

"Are you ok?" asked Jack.

"I've been better."


End file.
